<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story scraps that I had by IcyShyGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959712">Story scraps that I had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy'>IcyShyGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyShyGuy/pseuds/IcyShyGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a bunch of story scraps that I made when I was more prolific in the fandom, figured why not get them out there.<br/>Absolutely read the chapter notes at the beginning as that is where the chapter tags will be. All tags will be here.<br/>Weight gain, shameless love of plaid, belly stuffing, Merman Dan, Blaine Gibson/Dan Gruchy, shrinking clothes, overeating, Muscle growth, ripping clothes, macro/giantism, masturbation living slime, blow jobs, expanding waistline, near-instant transformation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lumberjack Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan gets a job as a lumberjack and the company provides complementary meals for every shift, Score!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First story is Dan as a Limberjack. Didn't get too far with this one but I still love the idea of it<br/>Weight gain, shameless love of plaid, belly stuffing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan was excited for his first day at his new job as a lumberjack. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the company provides free meals for breaks.</p><p>Dan put on his new favourite plaid long sleeve short and blue plaid jacket. He found these clothes to drape off of him, but unannounced to him that won't be the case for long.</p><p>After a great meal after two weeks of working there, Dan patted his full stomach and discovered that there was more than just a taut stomach but some pudge as well. He started to rub his full belly and cautiously play with the new flab.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merman Dan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How hard can it be hiding a merman? Well that really all just depends now does it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merman Dan<br/>Relationship Blaine Gibson and Dan Gruchy<br/>Weight gain, shrinking clothes, over eating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#2<br/>How hard is it to hide a merman? Not really, especially when they can change their tails to legs at will. </p><p>Alright, how hard is it to hide a fattening merman? Much harder, especially if you only have your clothes to give and he's practically grown out of nearly everything.</p><p>This was Blaine's situation as his merman boyfriend, Dan, has been eating fatty surface food ever since they met. When Dan first showed his ability to have legs, Blaine could easily supply his clothes and they would fit Dan nicely. </p><p>As time and Dan's appetite for surface food continued to go on, so did Dan's waistline, it was getting harder to find clothes that would completely cover him.</p><p>It soon came to the moment where Blaine only had one outfit that would fit the blubbery merman, a large tank top, sweatpants and a hoodie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dan's bizarre day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan starts his day in agonizing pain</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Muscle growth, weight gain, ripping clothes, macro/giantism, masterbation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about today was just off for Dan. His muscles ached all over, his stomach flipped and flopped. He decided not to go into work and Gavin found a ride with someone else, they were going to film today but with how Dan was feeling they decided to film later.</p><p>Dan was curled up in a ball on the couch with immense pain coursing through him. He was wearing sweatpants, his "I look better in slow not" shirt and a big pullover sweater on.<br/>The pain eventually wavered but the feeling of an intense workout washed over Dan, as well as a feeling of being stuffed to the brim settled in his belly.</p><p>Shortly after those feelings, Dan's muscles we're swelling and broadening his frame. As he watched with awe, his attention was then drawn to his softening stomach and ass.</p><p>As he swelled with muscle and fat, his ankles were getting a breeze, he looked down and saw that his sweats were ⅔rds up his shins and the floor was growing further away from his view.<br/>Dan hurried to the backyard to avoid any future issues.</p><p>Dan continued to grow and eventually started to feel constricted as all his clothes started to cling then rip on his swelling muscles, belly and ass.</p><p>Dan flexed his arms and his sweater ripped to threads. Pretty soon, Dan decides to sit down which destroyed his pants and underwear from his immense ass and belly surging forward.<br/>Now completely naked, Dan's body was free to grow with no resistance. Dan eventually stopped growing until he was barely taller than the trees in the yard.</p><p>Dan became extremely turned on when he decided to explore his massive being and decided, fuck it, and decided to stroke his giant cock; the sensation and new stimulation of rubbing his massive gut and feeling his ass pressed against the house was too much for Dan that he unleashed a geyser of cum.</p><p>Today has been a great but bizarre day for Dan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To be honest, I don't remember writing this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dan and the sentient slime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan created sentient slime and decided to take it home<br/>Hijinks ensue.<br/>Weight gain, living slime, blow jobs, expanding wistline, shrinking clothes, ripping clothes, near instant transformation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan has done it, he has created sentient slime and the slime is really taking a liking to him.</p><p>Dan decided to sneak the slime home with him as it was following him as best it could at the office.</p><p>When Dan stripped down for bed and Dan decided to have a celebratory jack off session, he didn't notice that the slime was there watching curiously.  </p><p>The next morning, Dan was surprised to find that the slime had replicated his appearance even down to his genitals, body hair and butt.</p><p>After giving the slime some clothes, Dan's scientific curiosity was getting to him as to whether the slime can consume food and what would happen. So Dan starts giving the slime lots of food which it cautiously but greedily ate. As more food was given to the slime to consume, its belly started to bulge and cling to the shirt given to the slime. The pants started to strain so Dan undid the button and the Slime's belly surged forward. Dan helped undress the slime completely to avoid any fabric damage.</p><p>The slime looked absolutely flabby with its belly hanging down and feels so doughy, massive love handles hanging over its hips, and two enormous globes for an ass.</p><p>As much as his mind was telling him how much of a bad idea he is about to do, Dan grabbed the slice's cock from under its gut and started jacking it off. After a while, Dan got on his knees and started sucking off the slime until it did the equivalent of cumming, it released some of its extra slime slimming down just a little, and Dan accidentally swallowed the slime.</p><p>Curious as to what the goo will do, Dan observed his body and noticed that his body is feeling softer as the slime was near-instantly absorbed into his body and settle into his belly fat cells as the slime in his body reaches them. </p><p>Fascinated but also a little concerned, Dan felt like he shouldn't consume any more slime, but it tasted so sweet and yummy. So Dan went to the slime and asked it not to hold back with its slime release, Slime Dan nodded. <br/>Dan shoved his mouth all over Slime Dan's cock furiously sucking him off with slime leaking into dan's mouth which he swallowed eagerly. When the slime orgasmed again, it released all of the excess slime mass it had built up during its feast into Dan's eager, greedy maw. All the extra slime-filled and stretched Dan's belly out, he felt beyond full. Dan watched in fascination as he felt his belly gradually empty again but feels his body fattens ups at the same pace, his belly swells, love handles spill, pecs perk to softened mounds of pudge, butt became bubblelike then flabby. Dan's clothes struggled to contain and started ripping from from the near instant change that occurred.</p><p>"Go and eat way more food this is amazing!" Dan told the slime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>